Sisters
by matarunda
Summary: 8 year old Minami Kotori was never expecting something like this. Out of the blue, she suddenly has a new little sister, the young and cute Nishikino Maki, happily naive about the world around her. Somewhat AU-ish like, manga canon base. First fic, please R&R :X May eventually expand into a full story.


It was at eight years old that Kotori had met her for the first time.

A young red-head, with stunning purple eyes and a bright smile. Her hair was complemented with a black bow, and she was in a light blue sundress that perfectly accentuated her looks.

There was something about her smile and eyes that made her... attractive. Kotori just couldn't help but be attracted to the little girl that was in her room right now.

"Onee-chan! Let's play together!"

The girl shouted, the smile still on her face as she tugged at Kotori.

Kotori smiled at her, as she crouched down to reach the girl's height.

"So, what would you like to play today? I have some dolls to play with if you want~"

"Nuh-uh! Not interested!"

The young girl shook her head violently, as she looked around the room.

That was when she saw it. A piano, sitting quietly in one corner of the room. The girl's expression brightened in an instant, as she tugged excitedly at Kotori's arm.

"Onee-chan!"

Kotori looked at the girl.

"What is it?"

"I want to play that!"

She pointed excitedly at the piano, her eyes seemingly dancing with joy.

"Piano! The piano!"

"Ah, the piano? I… I haven't really played it in a while. If you want to, go ahead!"

Kotori agreed to the girl's request with a smile.

"Yay!"

With a shout of joy, the girl leapt to the piano excitedly.

* * *

><p>It had just been earlier that day, when Kotori's mother had brought over two guests for lunch.<p>

A tall red-haired woman with a mature aura stepped into the apartment, with a young girl by her side, clearly her daughter. Kotori's mother gave her a few hugs and kisses, before introducing the two females that had entered.

"This is Kotori, my daughter. Kotori, this is Nishikino-san."

She gestured to the older woman, as Kotori bowed.

"Nice to meet you."

Nishikino-san beamed.

"My, such a polite girl. I'm sure you would get along well with my daughter."

She gestured to the younger girl at her side.

"Her name is Maki. She is a year younger than you. I'm sure the two of you would get along fine."

With a smile, Kotori approached the young girl, still clutching on to her mother.

"I'm Kotori! Nice to meet you!"

Maki looked at Kotori for a moment, an unreadable expression on her face. Then, she made a wide smile as she let go of her mother and hugged Kotori.

"It looks like the two of them get along really well with each other."

Kotori's mother mused, as Maki's mother agreed with her.

"I'll have to agree. Maki is such a nice girl. It's such a pity that she's having difficulty making friends. This is the first time I've actually seen her opening up to someone else other than me."

"I believe that should be Kotori's charm, no?"

"Indeed. Maki is usually a shy person, it's not really easy for her to make friends. Having someone like Kotori around would be a good influence for her, considering what we are planning to do."

Kotori's mother nodded in response, and then turned to Kotori and Maki.

"Kotori, why don't you take Maki to your room and spend some time together? I have some things to discuss about with her mother."

Kotori smiled as she replied.

"Alright, mom!"

Kotori turned to Maki, as the younger girl responded to her with a bright sunny smile. Kotori's heart skipped a beat as she looked at the girl.

She was pretty cute, after all.

"So, Maki-chan."

Kotori held out her hand to Maki.

"Let's go in and play together!"

"Yay! Let's go, onee-chan!"

Kotori could swear that she could faint right there and then. Was there any person on this planet that could be this cute?

She thought of the group of friends that she is with now. Honoka and Rin were energetic but not exactly what one would define as cute. Umi and Hanayo could be cute when they are embarrassed.

Kotori would then decide right there and then, there would be no other person in this world that could match Maki's level of cuteness.

* * *

><p>Kotori watched as Maki sat across from her, happily humming a tune.<p>

She had discovered Maki's affinity for music, as the younger girl had immediately become fascinated by the piano in her room.

In no time, the younger girl was already on the piano's seat (after Kotori had helped her onto it), as she began to play a song. It was clear that Maki had a talent for the piano, as her petite hands danced along the piano. As she played, Maki began to sing, in a melodic voice.

_Aishiteru banza-i!_

_Koko de yokatta_

_Watashitachi no ima ga koko ni aru_

_Aishitetu banza-i!_

_Hajimatta bakari_

_Ashita mo yoroshiku ne mada gooru janai_

_Waratte yo kanashii nara _

_Fukitobasou yo_

_Waraetara kawaru keshiki_

_Harema ga nozoku_

_Fuan demo shiawase e to_

_Tsunagaru michi ga_

_Mietekita yo na aozora_

_Tokidoki ame ga furu kedo mizu ga nakucha taihen_

_Kawaich dame day o minna no yume no ki yo sodate_

_Saa! _

_Daisuki da banzai-i!_

_Makenai yuuki_

_Watshitachi wa ima wo tanoshimou_

_Daisuki da banzai-i!_

_Ganbareru kara_

_Kinou nit e wo futte hora mae muite_

As Maki stopped, Kotori clapped at her performance.

"Amazing! Maki-chan is amazing!"

"Really?! Thank you, onee-chan!"

As Maki and Kotori hugged each other, there was a knocking on the door.

"Kotori? Maki? May we come in?"

Kotori looked at the door in surprise.

"Ah! It's mom!"

She ran to the door and opened it.

Kotori and Maki's mothers stepped into the room. They looked at each other, before Maki's mother sighed.

"Well, you see..."

"Kotori, Maki. The two of us have discussed this already."

Kotori's mother continued. She took a deep breath, before continuing.

"Kotori. You're getting a new little sister."

"Maki, you now have an older sister."

"The two of us have decided. From now on..."

"The two of you will be living as sisters."

Kotori would look on in shock as Maki, oblivious to the true implication of her mother's words, continued to hug her.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN (also, the author rants about irrelevant stuff section):**

**O.O new guy on the block here don't kill me pls**

**Hi, the name's matarunda! I'm a long time lurker of this community, but I finally decided to try my hand at writing a fanfiction for once.**

**This fanfic's that of a rare pairing, Kotori x Maki. I'm honestly not sure what I could really make do with this. Mostly, it just happened because I read "A Revived Love" by Roxius a while back and pretty much fell in love with this pairing (ironic as hell, considering that as standalone characters I actually don't really like them; my favourites are Rin, Umi and Nozomi.)**

**Anyway, there are some modifications which I made here. The first thing is that if you have noticed, Rin and Hanayo appear as brief mentions in this story: I intend to use the manga's canon as a base for this story. This gives me more interactions with Rin and Hanayo (which arguably makes more sense, given that Maki is in the same year). Eri also appears a lot earlier, just that from what I remember, she only became acquainted with Honoka during middle school. As this is set such that Kotori (and by extension Honoka) is 8 years old, it's slightly premature to put in Eri now. The only consequence of using manga over anime is the death of NozoEri and most of the things established about it (as Eri's backstory greatly differs between manga and anime), which while is an unintended side effect, isn't really too consequential on this story in the long run as I don't intend on giving Nozomi a large role (although this may change).**

**Next, Maki (who isn't supposed to appear until long after Rin and Hanayo were already admitted into Otonokizaka) appears a lot earlier than intended, for obvious reasons. In the manga, Maki and Niko appear together and join Muse together, but this is modified such that Maki now appears much earlier, as Kotori's stepsister thing… I suppose. Clearly, this means a lot of changes will be incoming for Niko's story when I get to that (although since this is really loosely based off the manga, it's not really going to be fully synchronised with it anyway).**

**I'll be using Eri and Niko instead of Eli and Nico for my fics, mostly because I feel those names fit better. This is just a case of personal preference. **

**I have a really erratic schedule so I won't be updating regularly, but hopefully I can get some ideas going on for this. Still new to this, so hopefully I can learn from all /o/**


End file.
